The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0037’.
‘PEQZ0037’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0037’ has dark red colored inflorescences with semi-double florets held above dark green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, on a well-branched spreading plant habit.
‘PEQZ0037’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in February 2013 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10972-2’ with a larger plant size and lighter green foliage when compared to ‘PEQZ0037’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0037’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. x hortorum parentage, identified as ‘PEZ-AY0450-04’ with more orange red colored florets when compared to ‘PEQZ0037’. The resultant seed was sown in January 2014.
‘PEQZ0037’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0037’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in July 2014 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, the Netherlands.